When You and I Were Forever Wild
by xxEscapethestars
Summary: Stolen kisses in the dark and hazy nights meant to love. Mergana one-shot. Warning M for smut.


**My first Mergana fic. There are lots of mistakes and I was lazy to proof-read so yeahh. This takes place fourth season after the servant of two masters. I intended to make it their first meeting, but it took a different turn I guess. Background story is simple they had a physical relationship while they were in his teens. It was lusty and short-lived due to Morgana's abrupt change in personality. **

His eyes were focused on her. She was living in this rotten hellhole when she could've been relaxing on silk sheets and velvet cushions. Her misty gaze struck a chord in his heart. _He missed her_. And now that she was standing right in front of him, he felt alive again. She was the only thing that motivated him to pursue his so called destiny. Morgana was the only woman who constantly challenged him. He found it energizing to unravel her mystifying puzzles and find out what really is in that dark heart of hers. They rarely spoke now, just a few heated glances and then she would use her magic to blow him to oblivion. Before, he had a boyish crush on her, constantly gazing and fantasizing about her. Morgana found it fun and to pursue a relationship with a serving boy and plus it was prohibited so who could resist? They had their fun together, stolen kisses in the corridors and getting caught by Arthur, spending their evenings in the mucky horse stables and trying to escape from Uther's wrath.

For her it was only fun. It was just to pass time. The raven beauty grew tired of her royal life and being safeguarded by countless handsome knights when she couldn't even kiss one of them. So she turned to Merlin for solace. He was willing… after all _he was a hormonal teen_ and she was a sensual goddess. He still wonders why she chose him over numerous noblemen ready to be her husband. Then again, she always was a scandalous kitten. Morgana was naturally evocative and the thought of having a physical relationship with a servant was sort of naughty. They used each other, but it was all in good fun. Or so it seemed.

"Want to say something Merlin or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?" She asked, her smile growing wider as he flushed. He took in her sight. Her hair was unruly, but still thick and voluminous. The dark lace gown hugged her curves perfectly and the corset pushed her beautiful breasts upwards in the most provocative fashion. He smirked remembering the times his hands were all over her milky body. Morgana tilted her head to the side and analyzed him head to toe. She noticed how broad his shoulders were and how his face was chiseled to perfection with those bronze cheekbones. She licked her lips devilishly.

"I am truly astonished. You haven't blown me across the room with your magic yet." He replied with amusement. Morgana lowered her gaze, smiling to herself as if she were sharing a private joke.

"And look," He said, looking at his wrists.

"I'm not even tied to a dungeon wall." He sighed in relief. Morgana stiffened; the glint of mirth in her eyes vanished quickly.

"I'm not Uther." Her voice was hostile.

His eyes held her gaze briefly, before she tore away.

"Your actions prove otherwise." He remarked slyly. The flash of hurt in her emerald eyes invoked a receding pain in his chest. He knew he went too far. He always did and she accepted that. After he poisoned her, she almost grew accustomed to his contemptibility. Morgana propped herself onto her bed, lying on her side and revealing a little too much cleavage. Merlin felt an uncomfortable pull in his groin. She was always a tease. He found interest in the flaming sparks of the fire. The soft crackle of sparks was comforting.

Drawing a shaky breath, Morgana started to speak.

"You might be wondering what I will do to you, but truth is I just haven't figured that out yet." She said honestly. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of this situation. The whole of Camelot feared this girl who couldn't even plan how to evade a lowly servant. Morgana huffed and faced the ceiling. She broke into hysterics and his heart skipped a beat as he listened to her glorious laughter.

"I must admit I admire your honesty. Usually villains have a back-up plan."

She stiffened at his words, her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"I am not a villain. Especially not yours…I never meant you harm anyways."

His laughter ceased and his face paled at the sound of her vulnerability. Merlin gulped and fidgeted as the atmosphere grew heavy with mixed emotions. Morgana looked at him and he swore he saw the fear of betrayal in those emerald irises. Suddenly he realized the connection. There was something going on here. They were…bonding. His face turned stoic as he processed reality.

"What is this Morgana? What are you trying to prove here?" He questioned. Truth is Merlin was doubtful of her. She couldn't be trusted and he knew she was unpredictable and conniving. Her cynical methods of obtaining what she wanted were too dangerous and he definitely did not want to be her pawn. Now she was angry. She nearly jumped at him, throwing her fists in frenzy. He caught her delicate wrists and wrestled her to the bed. He pushed her down and she used her magic to push him away. The amber glow in her eyes was violent and hateful. It scared him more than anything.

"Why do you always assume that I have a devious objective? Am I so vile and revolting? What happened to _us _Merlin? Did Arthur change you? Did he give you a good time?" She purred the last bit and Merlin looked at her in a daze. Her expression turned wicked and wild. She had a shameful intent and he wouldn't give in. Not this time.

"Remember when I would give you a good time? Those hazy nights spent in the stables or in my room when Uther and Arthur were away fighting in the name of Camelot. You used to scream my name." Morgana whispered seductively, walking slowly to him. His pulse sped up at the memories. They were all a blur since he hit his head against the wall. Merlin tried to get up, but his head was paining from the serious blow. She smirked deviously as she looked down on him. He shook his head, clearing the impure thoughts he had of her right now. He wanted to take her right now and put her in his place, but he didn't. She wanted to play a game so he played his first move.

"You screamed mine too." He said mirthfully. Morgana chuckled, sitting on his lap and straddling him. Her slender fingers cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"Indeed. Make me remember how it felt, Merlin." She rolled his name out delicately.

"No Morgana-"

She pressed her lips against his, silencing him. She nibbled on his lower lip, angling her head to the side to taste his velvety mouth. Merlin groaned, pressing her body close to his as he wrapped one arm around her waist and one squeezed her firm behind. She moaned in his mouth, throwing her head back as he worked on her delicate neck. The warlock flicked his tongue on her sensitive skin, bruising the pasty skin to mark his territory. She felt a burn in her chest, remembering when he used to give her love bites. She'd always have to cover it up with heavy cosmetics and received questionable glares from Arthur and the court.

Their eyes locked briefly and he saw the moisture well up in her eyes. He felt it too. The memories came back and it was weighing them down so he kissed her again, fisting his hands into her ebony locks. She ran her hands all over his toned abdomen, casting healing spells to ease the stiff muscles. He sighed in content. She flung the neckerchief across the room and bucked her hips against his, earning a loud groan from the warlock. He smiled against her lips.

"That was unexpected." He murmured. Morgana worked on removing his shirt and bucked one more time. She felt the hardness press against her apex.

"Why? Should I stop?" She whispered innocently as she placed heated kisses on his exposed chest. He moaned in response, shaking his head. Merlin held her, standing up and pushing her back on the wall. He felt her up, untying her corset and freeing her full bosoms. They were supple and soft just the way he remembered them. She gasped when he bit the sensitive bud, tugging and flicking his tongue on her swollen breasts. Her eyes were shut, saying his name in deep ecstasy. His large hand cupped her left breast and smirked at her. She returned the smile. And he made his way to the cot, dropping her gently on the cool sheets before locking his lips with hers one more time. His hands gathered up her dress, finding her long and beautiful legs. He ran his hands over her calves and up to her curvy thighs. She worked on his trousers and freed him from his breeches. Her eyes flicked dangerously up at him and flipped them over. He managed to take off her dark gown with eagerness. Her nude body glistened in the moonlight. She was so white and pure. He felt a sense of nostalgia as she lowered herself onto him. Morgana let out sigh. She fit perfectly. Her dark hair cascaded down as she kept a rhythmic pace. He moaned, holding her lips in place as she met his lustful thrusts. He loved watching her ride him with her mouth open and cheeks reddened. She was his. She gave him her virginity even though they were young and foolish he never took advantage of her. She was the only one he slept with and he hoped he was the only man who could make her feel this way. The room was loud with pleasurable moans and grunts. He was on the verge of climaxing, and she was so close as well. Merlin hastily turned her over and she was surprised at his swift move.

" .mine." He thrusted deeper. She arched her back, running her nails on his muscular back. Merlin connected their mouths, stifling back a moan.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed against his lips. He closed his eyes and reveled in the soft sound of her voice.

"Yes." He encouraged, thrusting slower and deeper. He felt something flutter in his heart as she kept saying his name.

"Morgana," He grumbled deeply.

"Oh god! Merlin!" She exclaimed as she reached her climax. He grunted loudly against her neck as he spilled himself inside of her. He bit her skin and she welcomed the rush of warmth inside of her. They were panting, normalizing their labored breathing. She opened her eyes, and noticed they were wet with tears. Merlin raised his head and looked at her face. Her expression was heartbreaking. Tears stained her flushed cheeks.

"Morgana?" He breathed hazily. She tossed to the side, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

"What's wrong?" He pondered as he rested beside her. Morgana breathed deeply.

"Nothing." She choked out, sinking her face in the pillows. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. Her expression was unreadable however; he knew she was just as confused as he was. They couldn't deny the overwhelming rush of nostalgia that hit them during intercourse. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just desires of the flesh. He realized now that it grew into something deeper. They matured and they discovered that it was_ love_.

_She loved him. _

"No, Morgana… We could never." Merlin exhaled, putting the pieces together in the puzzle. He solved her puzzle. She no longer was an enigma.

He brushed strands of hair off her porcelain face. She let out a breathy sob and placed her hand on his chest. She smiled remorsefully.

"There are many things I regret. One of those things is losing you." She finally looked up at him. His eyes widened at the unexpected confession. Merlin wanted to marry her right this second. They'd run away and live in a small cottage where no one would ever know who they once were. The throbbing ache in his chest intensified and he felt tears prick his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers sweetly. She cupped his face, not wanting to let go.

"If there ever is a chance for you and me then I will take it without hesitation." He whispered, blinking away the burning tears that clouded his vision. Morgana smiled sadly, biting her trembling lip.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of reassurance?"

He chuckled.

And with that he put on his clothes and left without a word. _Like he always did._

**I don't know where I was going with this. **

**Well that was my very first smut scene. Oh god I feel like E.L. James. **


End file.
